


James Potter and the Sorting Hat

by BryceWrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath, Crying, Fluff, Gen, Ghost Fred Weasley, Ghost of Gryffindor, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts, Hogwarts First Year, My First Work in This Fandom, New Beginnings, Next Generation, POV James Sirius Potter, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 13:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BryceWrites/pseuds/BryceWrites
Summary: During the battle of Hogwarts, the head of Nearly Headless Nick finally came off. After school restorations were completed, he joined the Headless hunt. Thus Gryffindor needed a new house ghost. There were many young applicants, but the title was given to a certain red headed ghost who came from many generations of Gryffindors. Nineteen years later, the first of the next generation started to trickle in, and a certain eleven year old was excited to meet his beloved uncle.





	James Potter and the Sorting Hat

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing anything Harry Potter related that wasn't a complete jumbled mess, so if you'd be kind with your reviewing, I would appreciate it. As always, constructive criticism is always welcome and encouraged, so let me know how I did (just go easy on me, i'm a tender heart).
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, let me know what you think!

James was nervous, although he knew he shouldn’t be. He knew this was a great adventure and he was excited to be going off to the wizarding school. But he couldn’t help but feel a bit anxious, butterflies roaming his stomach as his father insisted he take his trolley and run through the brick wall at the train station.

He knew his father was a smart and honest man; he’d never lead James astray. So with a deep breath and a quick exhale, James gripped the trolley firmly and charged the wall. Although its appearance was brick, he sailed right through the wall, coming to a stop on the other side. 

He glanced back at the wall as his mother and father, his brother and sister came through after him. He grinned. It’d been quite a way to start off his school year. His mother herded him towards to train and he followed her instructions.

James watched the other kids boarding the train, greeting other children they knew and smiling and waving and kissing their parents goodbye. Suddenly, the butterflies in James’s stomach grew bigger.

“Mother.” He spoke, making her slow and turn to him. He felt panicked. “I won’t know anyone once I arrive.”

Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione’s children were both younger than he, and he was the oldest of his siblings. He’d have no friends or cousins to greet him once he reached the fabled castle he grew up listening to stories of. He’d never been without a cousin or sibling around before.

His mother smiled lovingly at him. “James Sirius, you have no reason to worry about your trip to Hogwarts.” She spoke, kneeling down in front of him. “You will make many new friends and you will meet people you’d rather not be around. But that, my love, is part of the adventure.”

James wasn’t so sure, glancing at the long train where everyone was friendly to everyone else and he wondered if they’d be friendly to him or not. “I don’t want to be alone.”

His mother smiled, but James could see a bit of sadness wrinkle her features. “Do you remember what I told you, of Uncle Fred?”

He nodded, slowly. His mother always got teary-eyed, telling stories of her older brother, who died during the Great Battle of Hogwarts.

She gave a curt nod. “Did I tell you he’s the Gryffindor house ghost now?”

James shook his head; he’d never been informed.

His mother nodded again, a small smile breaking out. “They appointed Uncle Fred the House Ghost of Gryffindor. So even if you end up in Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin, you will never be alone, my love. You can always go see Uncle Fred.”

James knew good and well his Uncle Fred was dead. His Uncle George still came for dinner when he was in town and always brought toys and things he’d made to play tricks on other people. George was James’ favorite uncle and he knew Fred had been his twin, so he liked to imagine that he’d like Fred nearly as much as he liked George.

“He’ll watch over me?” James asked nervously.

“Like a hawk, that brother of mine.” His mother grinned. “Oh, he’d love to tell his nephew of the tales he had with his brothers and your father and I.” She smiled, glancing at his father, who always smiled, despite the watery look his eyes took on.

James nodded, his resolve replaced and he smiled, throwing himself at his mother, who hugged him back just as tightly. “I will be brave. I can’t wait to meet Uncle Fred.”

His mother smiled, his lips quivering as she ducked her head to wipe a stray tear from her eye. “Good, that’s my good boy.” She said, pushing herself off the ground and dusting off her skirt. “Alright then, best get on the train.” She told him, guiding him to the entrance.

James hugged his father once more and with his new courage, he stepped aboard the train and quickly found an empty room to sit in. He slid the window open and waved frantically at his family, still standing at the platform until the train wheels unlocked and began to slowly move down the tracks, away from the platform.

“Oy, you mind a bit of company?”

James turned to see a boy, barely shorter than he, with bright blonde hair, cut short, his robes fitting perfectly. “Not at all.” He said with a shake of his head.

“You’re the Potter kid, yeah?” He asked, closing the door and moving to sit in the seat across from James.

James nodded, unsure of what to say. He’d seen the Malfoy boy around, but he’d never really talked to him.

“I’m Scorpius.” He said, moving to hold his hand out. 

James considered him to look a little like the business men father didn’t much like to be around, but his mother’s voice floated around his head, informing him to keep an open mind about people until they showed their true colors.

“James.” He said, firmly shaking the boy’s hand the way his Uncle Ron had taught him.

“My father went to school with yours.” Scorpius said with a smile.

James nodded. He’d heard the stories his father had told of the boy who’d been mean to him at the beginning, but had been more lost than evil.

“Not much of a talker, are you?” Scorpius said, although he still smiled.

“My mother says I’m good at listening to people.” James said.

Scorpius nodded. “Well, I can talk and you can listen until you want to talk and then I’ll do the listening, yeah?”

James smiled with a nod. This arrangement would work out fine for him.

* * *

 

The rest of the train ride was pretty uneventful, although he lost a chocolate frog out the train window. Scorpius rejoiced upon receiving the Ron Weasley chocolate frog card, while James himself got a Morgan la Fey card.

When the train stopped, the butterflies in James’s chest reared their heads again, making him ever so nervous. Scorpius was more excited than James could have imagined to be, so James simply followed his new friend off the train, hoping he’d lead the way.

They were loaded into carriages that took them up to the castle. Scorpius went back to talking, telling James all about the castle and the houses and the ghosts the castle housed. James considered how different this Malfoy was from the one his father talked about every so often. James thought this Malfoy boy was much more like his Aunt Hermione, than like the villains he’d imagined the Malfoy family to be.

Once they unloaded the carriages, James stuck close to Scorpius. Being practically consumed by his own fear and nervousness, he nearly started wringing at his robes. A few adults herded the children towards a door inside the foyer and told them to walk to the second landing from the top, where they’d be introduced to Professor Ristan, and he’d lead them into the sorting hat.

“Oy, look. It’s a ghost.” Scorpius said with a smile.

James turned and paused, seeing the man floating not too far away. He appeared to be leaning on a pillar, watching the new first years. He barely looked to be older than twenty, but James couldn’t have been sure. But looking a little closer, James noticed the way his hair hung and the way his eyes roamed the first years, like he was looking for something particular, despite the look of displeasure that graced his features.

This ghost had something familiar about him and James was at a loss. But the way he was leaning on the pillar with his hands in his pockets almost looked like his uncle…

“Uncle Fred?” James asked, before he could stop himself.

The ghost looked alarmed, like he hadn’t expected his name to be called. “Who…” He said, looking around and then his eyes landed on James. He looked like he was working it through in his head. “James then?”

James grinned widely and nodded. “Yes, sir.”

The ghost of a man grinned, floating closer and leaning down like he was examining James in detail. “You’ve got my nose, that’s for sure. And is that a fleck of red under that mousey hair?” Fred grinned, making James smile. “I suppose this does make me a monkey’s uncle.”

James chuckled, feeling glad to be rid of the butterflies causing him havoc. 

Fred leaned closer. “You look just like your dad.” He said with a smile. “You’ve got your mother’s eyes though, no doubt. I mean, my eyes.”

“Your uncle is a ghost?” Scorpius asked, looking taken back.

James nodded proudly. “He died in the Battle of Hogwarts, protecting the castle. A right hero!”

Fred shook his head, although he didn’t look disappointed. “Not much sense is trying to sing that song differently.”

“That’s so cool.” Scorpius grinned.

“Mr. Weasley, if you don’t mind, we have a group of first years to sort.” Professor Ristan spoke, giving a firm look to Fred.

Fred shook his head like he was frustrated with the Professor before looking at James. “Buncha rules they got for me here. I’ll see you later then.”

“But Uncle Fred. What if I’m not in Gryffindor?” James asked, starting to panic.

Fred floated above the heads of the first years, looking back at James like he was the only one in the room. “Suppose I’ll still see you around. The castle isn’t nearly that big.” Fred told him encouragingly as he turned and flew through the big wood door into the Great Hall.

“Welcome to Hogwarts,” said Professor Ristan. “The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

“The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

“Now if you’ll line up good and tight, we’ll proceed to the sorting ceremony.” He spoke, and James filed in line behind Scorpius.

Professor Ristan nodded in approval, pushed open the doors and led them inside. James gazed at the floating candles and how the night sky seemed to appear on the ceiling. He glanced around, seeing all the other students sat at their house tables, sporting their green, yellow, blue or red colors.

“When I call your name, you’ll sit on the stool here and put on the hat, which will sort you into your house. Olivia Algood.” The Professor spoke, and a nervous looking blonde girl walked up to the stool, sitting and closing her eyes as the sorting hat was placed on her head.

While other names were being called, James took a chance to look around the enormous room. He took in the Head Mistress, Lavena McGonagall. She looked to be a little bit younger than Grandma Molly, but her features were relaxed as she looked over the students. 

James glanced at the other teachers as well. The meanest looking one, whom Malfoy had informed James about on the carriage ride up, was the History of Magic Professor. But James relaxed a bit, seeing Professor Longbottom, who came for dinner once or twice a year and always laughed when his father told a joke.

“Scorpius Malfoy.” Professor Ristan spoke and James nodded to him as he took the stool with confidence.

“Hmm… What have we here? A Malfoy with intelligence and understanding? Suppose that’s been seen very rarely before. But a good thing indeed…” The Sorting Hat spoke, loud enough for all in the room to hear. “A Gryffindor without a doubt.”

Scorpius grinned, jumping off the stool and running for the red and gold table, being greeted warmly. James smiled, glad his friend took a different path than his father, despite the fact he knew Mr. Malfoy was not a bad man.

James noticed Fred sitting, watching the ceremony with a smile. He saw James looking and gave a little wave. James smiled, waving back. He was glad to have family close, as he’d never been a place without them. He had so many uncles and aunts, cousins and grandparents. Having Fred close, even though he didn’t know the man well, was better than no family at all.

“James Potter.”

James jumped, being surprised as he hadn’t heard the other names being called. He was so nervous, he had to hold his hands tightly to himself to keep them from shaking. He took a nervous gulp of air and moved towards the stool, sitting with uncertainty.

“What’s this then? A Potter who is unsure of his place?” The Hat spoke. “Inside you, I see courage that is budding, yes. A sense of adventure as well. Could it be? Another Gryffindor!”

James almost deflated with relief, moving towards the long table on his far left. He was greeted with cheers. Fred grinned, in a way that made him realize he’d never seen Uncle George grin. Professor Longbottom, up at the teachers table, was on his feet clapping, before he seemed to realize what he was doing and slowly sank back into his chair.

James smiled at him to show he’d seen the act and was grateful, despite the dirty looks the other teachers gave the Herbology Professor. Scorpius clapped James on the back and suddenly, James felt like he’d be able to make it through the school year.

He didn’t have cousins, or his parents, or his grandparents with him, and the thought made him nervous. But he had an uncle and a friend who were happy to see him by their sides, and at the moment, that was all James needed.


End file.
